whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
List of Borealis books
This is a list of books published by White Wolf's fiction imprint Borealis, including the reprint line at Borealis Legends. See also List of Two Wolf Press books. 1994 * Dark Destiny, edited by Edward E. Kramer *''September'' ** The Eternal Champion, by Michael Moorcock *''November: ** Michael Moorcock's Elric: Tales of the White Wolf, edited by Edward E. Kramer & Richard Gilliam *December: ** Borderlands 3, edited by Thomas F. Monteleone 1995 * Jokes Without Punchlines, by Harlan Ellison * ''January: ** Von Bek, by Michael Moorcock * April: ** Hawkmoon, by Michael Moorcock ** Midnight Blue: The Sonja Blue Collection, by Nancy A. Collins * June: ** Nomad of the Time Streams: A Scientific Romance, by Michael Moorcock ** Tombs, edited by Peter Crowther and Edward E. Kramer * August: ** Borderlands 4, edited by Elizabeth E. Monteleone & Thomas F. Monteleone * September: ** The Eternal Champion, by Michael Moorcock * October: ** Dark Destiny: Proprietors of Fate, edited by Edward E. Kramer ** Ill Met in Lankhmar, by Fritz Leiber * November: ** Elric: Song of the Black Sword, by Michael Moorcock ** The Hope, by James Lovegrove ** The Psalms of Herod, by Esther M. Freisner * December: ** The Blood of Angels, by Stephen Gregory ** The Glass Mountains by Cynthia Kadohata 1996 * Edgeworks Volume 1, by Harlan Ellison * Michael Moorock's Pawn of Chaos: Tales of the Eternal Champion, edited by Edward E. Kramer * The Roads Between the Worlds, by Michael Moorcock * Shadowdance, by Robin Wayne Bailey * Virgins and Martyrs, by Simon Maginn * January: ** Child of the Light, by Janet Berliner & George Guthridge * February: ** Blue Motel, by Peter Crowther ** Dante's Disciples, edited by Peter Crowther and Edward E. Kramer * March: ** Counterparts, by Nicholas Royle * April: ** Bereavements, by Richard Lortz ** The Earth Strikes Back: An Anthology of Ecological Horror, edited by Richard T. Chizmar ** Résumé with Monsters, by William Browning Spencer * May: ** The Immaculate, by Mark Morris ** Time and Light, by William Bornefeld * June: ** The Cormorant, by Stephen Gregory ** The Riverrun Trilogy, by S.P. Sumtow ** Saint Vitus Dances Eternity: A Sarajevo Ghost Story, by Stewart van Allmen ** The Sunspacers Trilogy, by George Zebrowski * July: ** The Road to Science Fiction Volume 3: From Heinlein to Here, edited by James Gunn * August: ** Cage of Night, by Ed Gorman ** Child of the Journey, by Janet Berliner & George Guthridge * September ** Harlan Ellison's City on the Edge of Forever: The Original Teleplay That Became The Star Trek Episode, by Harlan Ellison ** The Pillow Friend, by Lisa Tuttle * October: ** Dark Destiny III: Children of Dracula, edited by Edward E. Kramer ** Edgeworks 2, by Harlan Ellison ** The Sword of Mary, by Esther M. Freisner *''November: ** A Dozen Black Roses, by Nancy A. Collins ** The Death Prayer, by David Bowker * ''December: ** For the Blood is the Life and Other Stories, by F. Marion Crawford ** The Nihilesthete, by Richard Kalich 1997 * The Last Enemy, by Barry B. Longyear * Return to Lankhmar, by Fritz Leiber * January: ** Destination Unknown, edited by Peter Crowther ** The Road to Science Fiction Volume 4: From Here to Forever, edited by James Gunn * February: ** Silicon Karma, by Thomas Easton ** Three in Time: Classic Novels of Time Travel ** Zod Wallop, by William Spencer Browning * March: ** Bending the Landscape: Fantasy, edited by Stephen Pagel & Nicola Griffith ** Edgeworks Volume 3, by Harlan Ellison * April: ** Tales in Time, edited by Peter Crowther * May ** The Day I Swapped My Dad for Two Goldfish, by Neil Gaiman * June: ** Children of the Dusk, by Janet Berliner & George Guthridge * July: ** Sailing to Utopia, by Michael Moorcock * August: ** Lean Times in Lankhmar, by Fritz Leiber ** New Worlds, edited by David Garnett * October: ** Edgeworks Volume 4 by Harlan Ellison 1998 * January: ** Three in Space: Classic Novels of Space Travel * February: ** The Enemy Papers, by Barry B. Longyear ** Kane of Old Mars, by Michael Moorcock ** The Return of Count Electric and Other Stories, by William Browning Spencer ** The Road to Science Fiction Volume 5: The British Way, edited by James Gunn * May: ** The Dancers at the End of Time, by Michael Moorcock ** The Road to Science Fiction 6: Around the World, edited by James Gunn * June: ** Edgeworks Volume 5, by Harlan Ellison * August: ** Irrational Fears, by William Browning Spencer ** Swords Against the Shadowland, by Robin Wayne Bailey * September: ** Angels on Fire, by Nancy A. Collins * October: ** Elric: The Stealer of Souls, by Michael Moorcock 1999 * Farewell to Lankhmar, by Fritz Leiber * February: ** Corum: The Prince with the Silver Hand, by Michael Moorcock * May: ** Legends at the End of Time, by Michael Moorcock * August: ** Corum: The Coming of Chaos, by Michael Moorcock * November: ** Earl Aubec and Other Stories, by Michael Moorcock 2000 * March: ** Count Brass, by Michael Moorcock ** Sunglasses After Dark, by Nancy A. Collins * August: ** Lankhmar: Tales of Fafhrd and the Grey Mouser, by Fritz Leiber * December: ** Thieves' House: Tales of Fafhrd and the Grey Mouser, by Fritz Leiber Category:Imprints Category:Fiction